


Coming clean

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The New Beginnings Series [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: After initially hiding his new relationship with Riza, Roy decides to come clean to the boys. They both take it rather differently leaving Roy to wonder if he ever going to get a handle on this parenting thing.





	Coming clean

**Coming Clean**

 

Roy Mustang was in a great mood. His mood couldn't be dampened by teenage moodiness or unexpected hiccups at work. Not when he was holding Riza Hawkeye in his arms every other evening. There had been more than a few stolen kisses with Riza since the barbecue, but they had not really discussed what it meant for them personally or professionally. There were so many things to take into account. How would this affect their working relationship and more importantly the reaction of the two teenagers living in his home? To the casual observer, it would appear as if nothing had changed - just lingering looks and smiles on occasion. He carried on working as normal, careful to avoid any physical contact. Dizzy with desire for one another by the end of the day, they made excuses every evening to be the last ones to leave their office. But often they found themselves going for a coffee or a drink before finding somewhere quiet to be alone. It was intoxicating, just like being a teenager again.

 

Roy had given the boys lame excuses that he had to work late or was in a meeting on those occasions. He felt guilty for not being around as much as he should. Sneaking around was exciting but it didn't make up for all the lies he was telling. Ed and Al didn't deserve that. At first, he told himself it was because he wasn't sure if things were going any further than a few kisses. She hadn't invited him to hers or he hadn't asked her to his. They were both holding back because neither of them was sure of what would happen if they crossed that line. More importantly, they weren’t even sure if the other felt the same. 

 

It was the third evening that week that Roy had “worked late.” He and Riza were parked outside her apartment. 

 

Riza put her hand on the door. “Thank you for the lovely evening.”

 

“What is this?” Roy blurted out.

 

Her eyes widened a little. “I don’t know-”

 

Roy laughed nervously. “I guess we’re both confused here.” He licked his lips which were still swollen from Riza’s kisses. “Riza, I don’t know where this is going but I know that I-” 

 

“-I really like you too.” Her face was a little red. “God, that sounds so childish.”

 

He cradled her face and kissed her chastely on the lips. 

 

He pulled back and stared into her eyes. “So, does this mean we're going to do this properly?”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I think you'll do.”

 

“I'll have to come clean to the boys. We’ll have to take things slow though because they will have to come first.”

 

“I understand.”

 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Are you sure you're ready for this? The boys come as part of the package. I know that Ed has been difficult in the past.”

 

He held his breath as he waited for her response. Who would want to take on a man with two teenage boys that had recently lost their mom?

 

“I think I can handle a bit of baggage.” She smiled up at him and queasiness in his stomach disappeared. “Let's see how things go and then we really should talk to the Chief.”

 

The queasiness was back and Roy turned a little pale. “They might insist on removing you from my team.”

 

“It's likely, but we’ll meet that bridge when we come to it.”

 

He nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Riza frowned a little. “Yes - I think you're right. Though I'm more worried about Edward and Alphonse than the Chief.”

 

Roy waved his hand, “Nonsense! Al likes you already and Ed will thaw eventually.”

 

“I hope you’re right.”

 

“I know I’m right.” He captured her lips in a kiss again. 

 

She pulled back. “Roy, I’ve never going to get inside if you don’t stop kissing me.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow morning then.”

 

“When are you going to tell the boys?”

 

“Tomorrow, I think. Maybe then we could have dinner together over the weekend. I want them to get to know you properly.” She tensed a little. “Are you alright?” 

 

“I’m nervous, Roy. What do you expect?”

 

“We can leave it a while longer if you want.”

 

She shook her head. “No, I’m sick of hiding. See how the boys take it and then we can decide. My calendar is free in any case.”

* * *

 

  
  


The following evening, Edward sat in front of the television, his feet propped up on the coffee table. He wasn't in the humour for starting his homework just yet. Roy had been home late every evening since the barbecue citing lame excuses about meeting friends or having to work late. Still, he was home every day in time for dinner. Alphonse came through the door and plopped down beside him narrowly missing the dog.

 

“Mei not with you?” Edward asked. “Is she sick of you already?”

 

Alphonse stuck out his tongue. “She's got an exam tomorrow.”

 

His brother grinned. “Or that's what she's telling you?”

 

Alphonse took a cushion and whacked his brother on the head with it.

 

“Roy’s not home yet, huh?”

 

Edward rolled his eyes. “He's hardly been home the last two weeks except at the weekend.”

 

“You think he's been out with Miss Hawkeye?”

 

“Of course, he has. He's been singing in the fucking shower every morning.”

 

“It's nice to see him so happy.”

 

“It won’t last.” Edward shook his head. “Can you ever remember Roy being serious about a girl before?”

 

“What's that got to do with anything?”

 

“It will blow over and he will lose interest. He's married to the job.”

 

“Do you really believe that, or are you hoping that it's true?”

 

“Fuck-”

 

The sound of the front door slamming cut Edward off.

 

Edward and Alphonse looked at one another. 

 

Roy peered into the sitting room. “Boys?”

 

“Hi, Roy,” Alphonse said.

 

Edward merely grunted a hello. 

 

Roy either didn't notice or ignored Edward's rudeness. 

 

“I've been out a lot lately," Roy said, "so I thought I would make it up to you. I thought we should go out for dinner and catch a movie.”

 

“What about our homework?”

 

Edward dug his elbow into Alphonse's ribs for asking such a stupid question.

 

“It's Friday - you've all weekend to do it. Besides you two are watching television right now.”

 

“Sounds good,” Alphonse replied.

 

“Ed?” Roy raised an eyebrow.

 

The boy shrugged. “Okay - I guess, but we get to choose the movie because I don't trust your taste.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“It's true - I have to side with Ed on this one, Roy.”

 

“You two just don't know good movies.” He shrugged out of his jacket. “I must change into something less stuffy. We can go whenever you are ready.”

  
  


The three sat at a table in the local restaurant. It was nothing special but the food was good and the staff were friendly. Roy’s stomach was in knots, but he knew he had to do this. 

 

“So, boys,” he began. “I've something to tell you. Riza and I are seeing one another.”

 

He gazed from one boy to the other, trying to gauge their reaction. Maybe It was too soon and he was making it a bigger deal than it was. Neither boy showed any sign of surprise.

 

“We know,” Alphonse said with a smile. “We saw you two kissing at the barbecue.”

 

Edward scrunched up his nose. “More like eating each other’s faces.” 

 

Roy’s face heated. “Why didn't you say anything?”

 

Edward shrugged. “It's none of our business.”

 

“I'm sorry, you shouldn't have found out like that.” He looked from one brother to the other biting at his lower lip. “And are you two okay with that?”

 

His gaze lingered on Edward who remained stony-faced.

 

“I like her,” Alphonse said. “I think it's great. I hope it works out.”

 

“She's alright, I suppose,” was all Edward would say.

 

Roy let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

“Okay, I want you to get to know her better.”

 

“Why?” Edward asked. “Just because you're dating her doesn't mean we have to see her all the time. It's your relationship, not ours.”

 

“Ed-” Roy bit down hard on his tongue.

 

_ Keep it cool. You're not going to stuff this up. _

 

“She's important to me,” he continued. “Just like you are important to me. It would be nice to spend time will all the people I care about together.”

 

“That’s okay by me,” Alphonse said.

 

That remark was met by a wall of silence from Edward, who crossed his arms.

 

Roy noticed the waiter approaching the table from behind Edward. They would have to postpone this conversation.

 

“You ready to order, boys?” Roy asked. 

 

The two boys nodded.

  
  
  


After the waiter left with their orders, Roy turned back to the two boys.

 

“I do value your opinion, but I want you to give Riza a chance before making up your mind.” He smiled fondly. “She's an extraordinary woman if you get to know her. She’s kind and smart with a sharp sense of humour.”

 

“You're in love with her, aren't you?” Alphonse asked.

 

Roy’s eyes widened. Was he that obvious?

 

“It's too soon for something like that,” he lied. “Besides, don't you think that's a conversation I should be having with Riza, not two teenage boys.”

 

“You so are.”

 

The man ignored the boy’s knowing smile. “Riza is desperate to get to know you, boys. So, please give her a chance. For me.”

 

Edward shook his head. “Don't you think you're rushing into things?” 

 

“Ed, you don't understand.”

 

“Oh yeah - I'm a kid, of course, I don't.” Edward threw up his arms. “So, is that all this was about? You wanted to spend time with us to tell us something we already knew.”

 

Vein throbbing in his forehead, Roy tried to keep his temper in check. “No, Ed, I like spending time with you two.”

 

“Sure you do,” Edward replied with an eye roll. “When you've nothing better to do.”

 

“That's not fair, Ed,” Alphonse said. He turned to Roy. “Can we just talk about something else?”

 

“Sure,” Roy replied. He forced a smile. “How is school going?”

 

“Actually, we have a school trip to Central at the end of the month. Do you think I could go?”

 

Roy shrugged. “Get me the form later and I'll look it over.”

 

Alphonse grinned. “Thanks, Roy. It looks like it will be fun.”

 

“That's why you're sucking up.”

 

Edward spoke under his breath, but Roy still caught it. Still, he ignored the barb. He couldn't afford to make things worse.

 

“Pizza’s coming,” Alphonse said.

 

Roy was grateful for the distraction of food. If there was one thing that could help Edward out of a funk, it was food. 

  
  
  
  


Alphonse watched his brother carefully. He was tearing into his pizza with zeal. On the other hand, Roy had barely touched his. He could tell Roy was bothered by his brother’s behaviour.  He kept looking over at Edward who wouldn’t even look at him. Alphonse couldn't understand why his brother was so hostile to Riza. She was a nice woman and had never done anything to deserve Edward’s hostility.

 

“This is the best pizza place in all of East City,” Alphonse declared breaking the uncomfortable silence.

 

“Mmmm,” was Edward’s response.

 

Alphonse turned to Roy. “Aren’t you going to eat, Roy?”

 

The older man forced a smile and took another bite from his pizza. It was hard to move to a new city, to live without their mom, but Roy had done the best he could in that time. If Edward kept pushing Roy away, maybe he would decide that he couldn't look after them anymore? Alphonse liked his life here. He had friends and a girlfriend. And Roy. Alphonse didn't really remember much about his biological father. Edward remembered him better, but he was also angrier at his father for dying so young. Alphonse guessed he was taking his issues and he was projecting it onto Roy instead. It was justified to be a little angry at Roy for ignoring them lately. It was stupid of Roy to try and hide it from them. He was supposed to be the adult, after all, not sneaking around with girls.

* * *

 

  
  


At the end of the night, Roy was still on the receiving end of the silent treatment from Edward. He tried over and over again to get the kid to talk. Alphonse kept up the chatter, clearly trying to make up for his brother. Roy could understand Ed being a little angry at him for not being around recently, fearing that could become a pattern if he was going to pursue this relationship. Everything had seemed like it was going perfectly. He let the rose-tinted glasses of his new relationship colour his view of reality. He should have realised this could happen. They were two grieving teenagers who would likely have abandonment issues. He really needed some advice. Being a parent was something that had seemed so far off two years ago. He could ring Hughes but then he would have to listen to the man crow about he had known he and Riza would end up together. He wanted advice on how to deal with the two grieving young boys, so he decided he should contact Pinako in the morning and see if she had any wisdom to impart to him. It seemed he still a lot to learn about being a father. He hoped had not ruined all his progress by hiding his relationship with Riza. 

 

_To be continued..._

 


End file.
